


DEMA Chronicles

by I_died_while_drinking_boba



Category: Bandom, Dema - Fandom, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_died_while_drinking_boba/pseuds/I_died_while_drinking_boba
Summary: So many nights had Tyler watched the horizon...With the tiniest hope of leaving





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!  
> This is the first oneshot(??) I did  
> There might be more  
> This was inspired by a writing prompt

Tyler already stood here way to many times.

Starting out the window at night, once again. 

The necropolis illuminating the outer parts of DEMA. Tyler himself being too far in to see individual gravestones but having it still be an odd presence so high up in the mountains.

 

Way to many nights did Tyler wish to be with them. 

Dead and six feet under, completely cold and emotionless. He had always looked at the unnaturally shining pillars as his final destination.

The goal he needed to reach.

 

That always was what the priests wanted. Those people under were the true winners of DEMA. Having escaped and now not having to think anymore.

They all congratulated that, death was the only option.

 

Yes. For many nights Tyler just stood there, alone and wishing to be dead. But in the past couple days (or were it weeks,or months? He had long since lost his concept of time) there was another light in the mountains. Far behind the trench that no one from DEMA had ever dared to cross.

 

This light didn't seem like the artificial and stale light of the neon monuments calling for him so desperately. No, this light was flickering like the stars and so full of passion that it could rival the sun. 

 

Tyler wanted to know what was behind that horizon now. He wanted to see the source of this alluring light. 

 

And maybe someday he would. 

Maybe someday he would leave this city of endless suffering.

 

But that day was not today.


	2. We stay in our rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This actually didn't take that long!  
> There might be one or two more 'dema is so shitty' chapters before y'all get actually plot!!!  
> If you see any grammatical or spelling errors...  
> PLEASE TELL ME!!!

You stay in your room!

 

Everyone stays in their room, and you pray to God that they don't come early because if they do you won't be sleeping for another week.

 

And here every minute of peace is something you can't afford to loose.

Every moment with your eyes closed that isn't plagued by nightmare and terrors is a gift.

A gift you might not receive at all.

 

Those moments where you feel like you are almost dead, those moments where all emotions are gone-

Those moments have to be treasured.

 

But then the vultures start picking at your mind, gobbling up every positive thought ever thought, thriving on the pain and hardship.

Until all that you are is empty.

 

Those vultures. The animals that always watch.

They sit on every rooftop, on every windowsill, not moving, barely even blinking.

 

They guided the desperate and alone here.

Those who are plagued and looking for guidance.

Already knowing that following the winged carnivorous would be their end.

 

And legend had it that they led the really fortunate away.

Away from this hell of self-destruction and hatred.

Where the walls of every room felt like a prison cell and people's heads felt padded with cotton.

Where everything hurt and was numb at the same time.

 

Tyler didn't know any fourtunets.

No one ever escaped. No one ever left.

Numbers were growing, only being shrunk by the deaths everyone was celebrating and that they were so desperately working towards.

 

He might have known some. Long ago.

In another life.

In another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write faster if you show me you like the story!!


End file.
